1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer cooling apparatus, and more particularly, to a personal computer cooling apparatus capable of simultaneously cooling a central processing unit (CPU) and an inside of a computer case using one fan, and improving air flow inside a computer case to increase cooling performance of other chip sets installed inside the computer case as well as the CPU.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic equipment is usually air-cooled. This method generally uses heatsinks that are formed on a common metal plate to increase a radiating area. Today, heat pipe is widely used as a cooling device. The heat pipe radiates heat generated from a heat source to the outside.
A related art CPU generates heat of about 115 W. However, a CPU generating heat of nearly 135 W will soon be manufactured. Therefore, cooling performance of CPUs is becoming more and more important.
Because calorific values of various chip sets as well as the CPU are increasing, it is important to cool the entire inside of the computer case as well as the CPU.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a computer cooling apparatus according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a computer cooling apparatus according to the related art includes a case (not shown) including various components of a computer, a system fan (not shown) formed at one side of the case, a mainboard 1 connected to the case, a CPU 2 mounted on the mainboard 1, and a heat radiating device 3 for radiating heat generated from the CPU 2.
The heat radiating device 3 includes a plate 4 contacting an upper surface of the CPU 2 to receive the heat, a heat pipe 5 connected to the plate 4 to receive the heat, a heatsink 6 connected to the heat pipe 5 to receive the heat, and a fan 7 disposed above the heatsink 6 to radiate the heat of the heatsink 6.
Thus, the heat generated from the CPU 2 is transferred to the heatsink 6 through the plate 4 and the heat pipe 5. The heat transferred to the heatsink 6 is radiated inside the computer case by the fan 7. The heat radiated inside the computer case by the fan is radiated outside the computer by the system fan (not shown).
However, in the computer cooling apparatus according to the related art as described above, an auxiliary fan 7 for cooling the CPU 2 is used in addition to the system fan. Therefore, a vortex is generated inside the computer case due to heated air emitted by fan 7 mixing with air blown by the system fan. As a result, the heated air is not smoothly expelled from the computer case, thereby decreasing the cooling performance of not only the CPU 2, but the interior of the computer case as well.
Also, only the heated air inside the computer case is expelled, but other chip sets beside the CPU is not directly cooled.
In the heat radiating device 3 of the CPU according to the related art, the auxiliary fan 7 is vertically formed, increasing the size of the computer body.
The auxiliary fan 7 that is used for cooling the CPU 2 increases production cost.